Jane and Maura - Romance never ends
by Harmon.IslesFan
Summary: One shot. Jane and Maura are in love. Sean gave Jane the day off and this leads to pure sex. Smutt, Rating M. For mature readers only. First time writing a sex fanfic so please be nice.


One - Shot

Title - Jane and Maura - Romance never ends

Fandom - Rizzoli and Isles

Pairing - Jane/Maura

Rating - M

* * *

Dr. Maura Isles was an well known women. She had excelled in making and publishing her very own book "How to dehytrated a body." She worked as the Medical Examiter for the commonwealth of Boston under the supervision of Sean Cavangaugh. She told her biolocigal mother, Dr. Hope Martin that she was the dead baby. She denied her and never spoked to her again. Maura looked down at the dead body of the women named Gail Bottom. She laughed slightly at the last name but felt sorry for the poor girl. She was murdered by an ax to the head. Maura looked intentlly at the scalp and jumped as the scaple clinged to the cold floor. She spinned around and froze when she saw Catlin Martin, Hope's daughter. Maura began to breath deeply trying despretly to find a way out but could not. She watched as her half sister moved towards her slowly, watching every move she made. Maura relaxed a bit when she saw that Catlin had looked so much better from her last vist with her. She was glad that, she had taken her kindey but, now Maura was sick without hers. Maura gave her shakey smile towards the blonde who smiled in returned.

"Hello, Dr. Isles. I just wanted to say thank you. My mother is doing a lot better knowing I am safe and very healthy. She still has not figured out who had givin me the kindey but, she probaly has a clue. Are you well?"

"I...I'm fine Catlin. Please, Leave before your mother..."

It was to late. Dr. Hope Martin rushed in through the doors looking like she was about to explode from anger that boiled up inside of her. Maura looked down to the floor so her mother wouldn't look at her to see that she's very sick. Hope, however noticed this and gently tooken a few steps forward to see her daugther's face. When she lifted up her chin, her eyes windend and taken a step back to see a very pale Maura looking back at her with sad, gentle eyes.

"I...I'm sorry Dr. Martin. Please, I...I want to be alone." Maura sniffed a bit and ran towards the bathroom to empty out the contented from her lunch once again. Hope frowned at the girl and looked towards her second child. Catlin sighed softly and told her mother everything she knew about. Hope ran towards the bathroom and kneeled down besides her first born child and held her close to her as Maura sobbed softly into her mother's warm hug.

"You gave her your kindey!?"

"I...I wanted you to live your happy life with the daugther you always wanted."

"Oh, Maura."

" I have to go, I'm sorry."

With that, the honey blonde got up and left. She ran towards the elavater and hit the up botton to the bullpen. She needed to talk to Jane and she needed to talk to her now. She didn't care if she gottan fired. She needed a friend in need. Once the elavater doors opened, she stopped and looked around for the sign of the black raven haired women. She spotted her near the coffee and vending machine near Sean's office. Maura ran towards Jane only to be stopped by korsak and Frost. Maura looked towards them and at Jane to see that she was talking to Sean. She looked very upset as Jane ran from him and into Maura. Jane looked up towards the hazel eyes that where filled with concern and love. Maura held Jane tightly as they both cryied. Sean, walked up towards the girls and gave them both pats on the back.

"Jane, you did good today. Please, take the week off. Spend time with your girlfriend."

Maura looked towards Jane in a confused manner as Jane blushed deeply. She clear her throat and grabbed Maura dragging her towards the elavater. Maura was pushed in as the door closes, Jane pushed on Maura and gave her a passonate kiss. Maura moaned a bit and giggled at the little thing Jane always does. Jane gave her a goofy grin that her mother had thought her.

"Oh Jane." Maura sighed heavily. Love drunk. She needed the sex and she needed it now. She growled and pounhed on Jane like a tiger waiting for there pray. Jane laughed deeply and held Maura close to her kissing her like there was no tomorrow. They both soon heard the ding and the doors opened. Jane and Maura pulled apart quickly trying to straighting themselves up but was to late. They saw Frankie snickering at them. Jane blushed and giggled like a school girl and pulled Maura out of the elavater and close to her waist. Maura sighed in approval and laid her head on the stiff shoulder she loved so dear. Maura gently rubbed circles around the muscular back and she quickly relaxed.

"So, you two are still together uh?"

"Yes, Frankie. Me and Maura are still togehter."

"Maura and I Jane. Mr. Adverb." Maura sanged.

Jane rolled her eyes and Frankie laughed a bit. He smirked and pat his sister shoulder and left them alone. They both ran towards Jane's unmarked car and Jane drove them home.

* * *

When Jane unlocked the door, Maura attacked her as soon as they enterned Jane's unlit living room. Maura kissed Jane like a wild animal. Maura pushed Jane on the couch as they made out. Jane smirked into Maura's mouth as her hand snaked down Maura's back and down to Maura's perfect bottom. Maura giggled and wriggled her botton onto Jane's hand and moans softly at the soft touch. Jane tooken this as a good sign and started to undress Maura. Maura sat up and helped Jane pulling off her dress. Jane's chocolate eyes followed the skinny frame of the doctor and drooled a bit. She couldn't believe that she was hers. The honey blonde's hazel eyes looked hungryly at Jane's core. She needed to taste her badly. She lunghed at her and ripped off her clothes. Jane moaned in approvment when Maura's soft skilled hands roamed her body. Jane moaned as she felt Maura's soft lips on her breasts. She gapshed when the blonde kissed her neck gently. Maura smirked when she felt Jane's hand going down to her core. She moaned deeply when she felt the strong hand on her core. She felt her rub gently on her clit as she moved her body along with it. She moaned and kissed Jane. The chocolate eye women growled hungry and pushed Maura down at the end of the couch and gently kissed down her stomach. The doctor moaned and sighed softly. Jane finally reached Maura's sweet core and attacked it. She gently licked her clit gently hearing Maura sigh in approval. She nibbled gently on it and licked her fingures as she gently pushed into Maura's core. Maura moaned deeply and pushed forwards on her two long fingures. She felt the strong two fingures inside of her and moaned when Jane hit her spot.

"Oh Jane! Faster please!."

"Beg Maura." Jane whispered into her ear. The blonde maoned into Jane's ear and was breathing deeply close to the come.

"Oh shit Jane! Fuck me good and hard!"

The chocolate brown eyed women grinned and plunged deep within her core and made her come. Maura moaed Jane's name and felled limp. She tried to catch her breath as her lover kissed up her stomach and onto her lips. Maura smiled softly and lazily using her fingure tips on her lovers back moving up and down, barley touching her. Jane sighed deeply and felled on top of the honey blonde relaxed. Maura smirked and sneeked her hand onto Jane's core and rubbed her fast. Jane hissed when her lovers touched her privite. She felt so good. She moaned as Maura kissed her stiff neck and licked where she bit. Jane growled wanting more as Maura giggled softly. She flipped over and strandled Jane and kissed her full on. Jane sighed as Maura kissed down her body and on her clit. She sucked it like a lolipop and Jane moaned.

"Maura...More please."

"Bad Janie."

"Maauurrra!" Jane shreaked when she suddently stopped. She panted and struggled to get up to get her but could not. She smirked at the raven haired girl and giggled when Jane gave her a death glare.

"Please Maura. I need this so so much." Said Jane as she rocked her hips. Maura nodded in approval as she plunged her fingures into the very wet core. Jane growled in approval and rode onto her organism.

"MAURA!" Jane screamed and collasped. She drew a shaky breath as her lovers touch came to an end. She felt the soft lips of the doctor on her stomach, breasts and now her neck. Jane smiled and held the doctor close to her as Maura snuggled into her and in her neck sighing. She drifting off to sleep as she said.

"I love you Dectictive Jane Rizzoli." Maura soon felled asleep soundly. Jane smiled with tears in her eyes and kissed her angel on the top of her head pulling to covers towards her.

"I love you too, Doctor Maura Isles."

They both felled asleep that night in the romantic way lovers sleep. They slept and wonder what tomrrow will bring.

* * *

A/N - Yeah...This was just an idea and one shot. Hope you all like it.


End file.
